Kisses and snuggles
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: SonicxAmy. A fluffy story about. Does anyone know if the rumours about Sonic and Amy are true? Are they getting together in a game? Rated T for safety.


**My love for you will never die**

Sonic the hedgehog, a cobalt hedgehog with six spiked up quills at the back of his head, small ears at the top of his head which were always perked up, well, most of the time anyway, emerald green eyes which sparkled in the sun light, a tanned muzzle which always wore a cocky smirk, his peach arms were held by somewhat broad shoulders, he had a slim figure which had blue fur surrounding his tanned chest and stomach, then his long legs which carried him everywhere he went, although not that muscled it seemed, they were powerful in battle.

He was running as fast as he could towards his next destination, which was Amy's house. He was pretty late for their date which HE had scheduled for the two, he had made plans to go to the beach and chill out as the two watched the sunset, and he hadn't noticed how late he was until he looked at the clock on Tails' wall.

A blue flash across the street was all pedestrians could see of the Blue Blur, dodging cars on his way, earning a few beeps and shouts, but he didn't care, his main priority was getting to Amy as fast as he could.

He grinned as he reached her house, seeing the pink hedgehog sitting on her front porch, her usual red dress on, headband and shoes, everything normal, just as he had said to be.

"Amy!" he shouted as he came to a screeching halt, he smiled happily when she got up and ran to him, throwing herself at him, making him sway, but he didn't care, at least she wasn't mad at him, right?

"Oh Sonic, I wasn't expecting you to come!" she said while pulling her head away from him and looking him in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I lost track of time" he said while looking to the sky, seeing it to be shades of red, orange, purple, blue and some yellow. He looked at her, seeing her eyes still sparkling. "You still wanna go to the beach, we missed the sunset, but we can still go if you want?" he asked, she smiled.

"Sure thing, I managed to pack us a picnic basket, it doesn't way much, there's just a picnic blanket, two plastic cups, a bottle of juice or water if you prefer, some homemade chili-dogs, I know how much you love 'em, a tub of salad," she shrugged at that one, "and another picnic blanket just in case we get cold!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"You knew I'd be late, didn't you?" he asked, she winked.

"I know you well enough, the fastest in the world and yet he can't come to one single date without being late!" she said in fake irritation.

"Oooh, cheeky much?" he asked, she nodded and walked to the porch again, pulling a rather small looking basket with a handle, the classic picnic basket. "Let's hope you're right about it not weighing much" he said with a small nod.

She shook her head and walked back to him, basket in hand.

Sonic quickly plucked her up from the ground, bridle style, it was easy to pick her up, and the weight of the basket didn't really affect him… much.

"Ok, we're ready to go!" he exclaimed and quickly sped off towards the beach.

Amy giggled as she and Sonic walked across the sand covered land, looking for a spot to settle down at.

"There!" she exclaimed as she pointed to an area with a palm tree shading over head.

"Don't see why you had to pick all the way down here" said a somewhat annoyed Sonic, she giggled at him.

"I like making you walk, and besides, it's more beautiful down here!" she said as she ran over to the spot she proclaimed 'theirs'.

She placed her basket down and opened the left side, taking out the red and white checkered blanket, and unfolded it then laid it down, and then sat down on the soft surface of the blanket.

Sonic watched with a small smile, shaking his head.

"Hey Sonic, come sit!" she exclaimed to him, he walked over and sat down on the blanket, feeling the cool surface on his fur.

He looked up, looking at the one palm tree right away from the others.

"I guess this is a nice spot" he said while stretching out his legs and looking at his shoes.

"You want a chili-dog, or maybe some water?" she asked, Sonic looked to her.

"I'll take a chili-dog!" he said with a wink, she nodded and laughed lightly.

She dipped her hand into the basket which was placed beside her and pulled out a small cling filmed plate of three chili-dogs for Sonic, she unwrapped them and handed them to him.

"They aren't exactly hot, but they're warm" she said, he took the plate with a 'thanks' and nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, I'll eat them anyway, if they're yours that is!" he exclaimed, she giggled at that, and blushed.

Sonic took a bite out of one of the chili-dogs and chili came running out and down his chin.

Amy watched this and giggled.

"Sonic, you're so messy" she said as she reached into the basket once again and pulled out a napkin and wiped his chin.

He swallowed before replying: "Yeah, sorry about that by the way."

"Oh, it's no problem!" she said happily and placed the dirty napkin back in the basket.

Amy looked to the sky and saw a few stray clouds pass by which were highlighted by the colors of the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Amy.

Sonic looked to her, saw her staring at the sky and did the same. He blinked a few times, the sky was all sorts of colors, just like a painting which he had seen in an art gallery which Amy had insisted on them going to when they went on a date before now.

"Yeah, I guess it is, if you're into that sort of stuff" he said with a shrug, she giggled.

"Come on Sonic!" she exclaimed as she stood up pointing to the horizon. "It's absolutely beautiful!" she said happily and twirled mirthfully.

Sonic ate his third chili-dog quickly and got up and grabbed her around the waist.

"If this is beautiful then I don't know what you are" he whispered into her ear, a bright blush spreading across his face. He had never said anything like that before, and he was embarrassed in case he did say it wrong or if she thought it was strange, he knew that she wouldn't think any of this, but he was still wary.

Amy blushed and looked at him.

"Sonic, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" she said softly, she placed her forehead on his and nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Yeah?" he asked with a gulp, she nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, thank you" she said before smiling devilishly.

Sonic's ears fell back on his head and he backed away from her. "What are you up to now?" he asked nervously.

She smiled sweetly before walking towards him, making him back up towards the picnic blanket, she pushed him so he fell on his back and pounced on him, sitting on his stomach with one hand holding both his arms above his head while she used the other to tickle him.

Sonic laughed hysterically, his back arching and his chest heaving with laughter and the sound echoing back to them through the air.

"Come-on!" he shouted between hysterics, "Sto-o-o-p-p!" he strained to say.

She did stop and looked him in the eyes which were filled to the brim with tears.

"I'm sorry" she said with a little pout.

"Yeah you should be" he said playfully.

Amy felt a slight pang in her heart at the thought of someone else getting him to do this with them, so she held onto him just as tight as he was her, which was pretty tight.

Sonic pulled away, gasping for air.

"Amy… can't… breathe…" he strangled out, she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Sonic, I just can't stand the thought of someone else having you the way I do. It hurts to think of what that could mean and well, I'm not ready to let you go. I don't think I ever will be Sonic. I love you so much" she said, he smiled.

"Hey, I love you so much too, you're my girl, you should know that by now" he said with his eyes sparkling, she smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but the very thought just makes me so… so…"

"Angry?" offered Sonic.

"Yeah" she said.

"That's how I feel whenever you're around any other guy, whether it be Shadow, Knuckles, or even Silver. I well… I get really jealous" he confessed, she giggled.

"You do?" she asked, he nodded.

"Of course I do, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Well, I do get jealous when you're around Rouge or Blaze, and there was that incident with Elise, remember?" she asked, he chuckled.

"I was dead for crying out loud, I didn't really have any choice in the matter. If I could change it, I would, but I can't. Not even I have that kind of power" he said cockily.

"You're so cool, Sonic" he winked at her comment.

"Oh yes, and you are the cutest thing ever" he said calmly, not feeling nervous at all.

"Aww, Sonic you are so sweet!" she gushed while placing her hands on her face and turning it slightly to hide the blush.

"Yep I am" he said, she looked at him again with a smile.

"Sonic, when do you plan on going home?" she asked, he shrugged and lay back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Neh, whenever you feel like going back" he said, she nodded.

"Cool, that means we can stay the whole night if I wanted!" she gushed.

"Pfft, yeah right, you are not keeping me here ALL night" he said, she looked at him with a small pout.

"But you just said-".

He cut her off.

"You know what I meant, Ames" he said, she nodded.

"Yeah ok, but we can stay here till about two or three right?" she paused to grin, "I mean you were late so you have to make it up to me" she said while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He opened an eye a sliver.

"We'll go home when you get tired" was what he said, she smiled.

"Then I'm never gonna be tired!" she exclaimed, he rolled his eye at her and closed it again.

"You will be I bet" he said, she shook her head.

"I stayed up for two nights in a row when I first started dating you, so I highly doubt it" she said happily, he opened his eyes and sprang up to look at her.

His mouth dropped and his eyes wide.

"What?" he asked, "you stayed up two nights in a row, because you were dating me?" he asked while pointing to himself with his thumb.

She fumbled with a corner of the blanket.

"Well, yeah, I was so excited that I just couldn't sleep" she said in a small voice, the blush from earlier deepening.

"Wow Ames, you were that well, excited about it?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, wouldn't you be if you chased this person for nearly four whole years, craving their attention and finally getting it?" she asked, he shrugged.

"I wouldn't stay up two nights in a row, Ames, that's unhealthy" he said while nodding, she shrugged.

"What's done is done" she said, "And besides, I am in love with you till the day I die. So even if you dump me for another girl I'll still chase ya, even when we're old a frail, I'll still show you how devoted I am to you" she said, he smiled.

"I always thought it was an unhealthy obsession" he said, she nodded.

"I think it was, 'cause whenever you ran away I would cry myself to sleep, and then well go at it again and do the same thing over and over again until you finally snapped or something" she said, he chuckled.

"I know you're devoted, I know you wanna keep me safe, you've saved my butt enough times for me to see that, and well, you've displayed a lot of courage throughout the years. I mean" he blushed at saying that, Amy smiled.

"I like it when you share your feelings with me, Sonic, it's a hard thing for you to do, but I'm willing to listen and help you with these things" she said while grabbing his arm and snuggling into his shoulder.

"I know, if I tell you something you won't tell anyone, right?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Not unless you want me too, which you clearly don't" she said, he gulped.

"Not even Tails knows this, so I'm trusting you to keep it secret, alright?" he asked, she nodded.

'_Not even Tails knows?_' she thought to herself, '_it must be really serious!_'

"Amy, I- when we were up in space fighting the Meterex, Eggman had these robots in his ship when he kidnapped Chris and Cosmo. One was to test my strength, my agility, and my speed" he said, she nodded for him to go on. "When I got in there, I don't know what happened but…" he stopped to look at Amy who was giving him a curious look, and almost worried. He smiled.  
"I tell you what, forget about it, it was nothing anyway!" he said, she gave him a look of hurt.

He opened up and then suddenly closed, like a book which she just tried to open but it snapped shut on her hand.

"It wouldn't be troubling you if it was nothing, Sonic" she pointed out, he chuckled.

"It's nothing, so just let it go, please?" he asked, in what seemed a pleading tone.

Amy sighed and nodded, giving in to his request.

"Alright" she said, he nodded and fell back on the blanket.

Amy lay back with him, letting go of his arm which curled around her protectively. She laid her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck, she inhaled his scent. A sort of spiced aroma came from the hedgehog; it made her sigh in contempt, it was so addicting, and so Sonic.

"Ames?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Do you wanna sleep here for tonight?" he asked while turning his head slightly, his eyes directed at her.

Her eyes were wide.

"You mean it?" she asked in a happy tone of voice, he nodded.

"Sure, we may as well, and besides, I can't be bothered to get up and move" he said, she giggled.

"That's weird, normally you can't stand staying still" she said, he nodded.

"Aye, but I guess I'm willing to stay in one place for you" he said, she 'aww'ed' at him.

"Sonic, you're just so sweet!" she said happily while nuzzling into his neck, "but you smell like spices" she murmured. He laughed lightly.

"It's 'cause I'm from the Southern Islands" he pointed out, she blinked.

"Are you?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah" he said while looking confused, "haven't I told you that before?" he asked, she shook her head.

'_This is gonna sound weird_' she thought to herself.  
"What do I smell like?" she asked while lifting her head to give him access to her neck.

He turned to her fully, now on his side and held her close to him, before sticking his head in her neck and inhaling.

"Well, you smell sweet, and a bit like me in my opinion" he said with a nod, he licked up her throat gently. "And you taste sweet" he said, she giggled.

"Sonic, I didn't ask what I tasted like" she exclaimed, he chuckled.

"I know" he said while removing his head from her neck.

She let her head come back to its normal position and smiled at him before licking his cheek.

"You taste like chili-dogs" she said with a happy laugh, he shook his head.

"If you think that tastes like chili-dogs then you should taste my mouth!" he exclaimed, she stopped her laughing and grinned at him. He caught it and gave her a nervous stare. "What?" he asked.

"Are you suggesting something?" she asked, he blinked.

"Noooo" he said in a clueless manner.

"Sounded like you were" she said, the grin was still on her lips.

"What am I suggesting exactly Ms Hedgehog?" he asked, she blinked and shook the thought of her actually being his wife from her head before answering.

"Sounded like you were suggesting you wanted to kiss me" she said, he blinked.

"Well, I-I wasn't and you- you're the one that's-"

Poor Sonic was moving away while the girl was moving into him.

"One kiss won't hurt will it?" she asked while tilting her head, he looked to the left, then the right, then back to her and repeated it a few more times.

She gasped, realizing what the problem was.

"Sonic, have you never been kissed before, without being dead?" she added the end part when he opened his mouth to speak; he gave her a sheepish grin and laughed nervously.

"Well, yeah" he said giving it away, she smiled.

"You haven't have you?" she asked expectantly.

"You haven't either!" he shot back.

"You would actually be surprised" she said.

Sonic felt jealousy bubble up inside him and gave her a stern look.

"Ok, who have you kissed then?" he asked, the slight sign of jealousy in his voice had her shuddering.

"Well, I've been on dates before Sonic, just because I was all tied up with you didn't mean that I said no if a nice guy wanted to take me out to dinner or something, and it didn't mean that I would say no to them kissing me either" she said while crossing her arms.

He grunted.

"Mhm, so you were dating people?" he asked, she shrugged.

"There was actually only one guy… but he was really nice and he took me out a few times, we eventually decided to just be friends. But he did give me a few kissing tips, he never actually showed me them, but he told me to always let the guy lead, because men don't like it when women take control. Maybe once in a while, but not too often" she said, he gave her a confused look.

"The guy never even showed you how to kiss with tongue or nothing then?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Nope, they were simple pecks on the lips, cheeks, forehead and hand" she said with a smile, he rolled his eyes.

"Ok" he said with a nod.

She smiled before sitting up.

Sonic sat up himself and looked at her, seeing her not doing anything.

"Sonic, do you trust me?" she asked, he blinked.

"Well, yeah, it's just… Well, I'm a little…"

"Scared?" she offered.

"He nodded.

"Yeah, look the closest I've had to a girl kissing me was a peck on the cheek from one of the award women who passed the trophy or whatever I won to me, and you kissing me on the cheek. That's about it" he said while lowering his head and his ears fell back on his head.

"I can teach you" she said, he looked to her, his ears perking up.

"I'll do it wrong" he said, she smiled and looked at him.

"There isn't a way to get it wrong" she said.

"Really?" he asked, she nodded.

"Just let your instincts take over" she said, he gulped.

"I dunno" he said, she smiled and sat on his outstretched legs.

"I'll show you" she whispered before leaning down to him.

She closed her eyes and waited patiently for him to close the rest of the distance, she didn't want to push him too much.

Sonic leaned forward, capturing her lips with his in an instant then pulling away slowly.

Amy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Let m show you another type of kissing" she said and pulled herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck and locking lips with him again, her eyes closed instantly.

She relished in the sensations she was feeling, the slight spark as her lips had connected to his was just so wonderful, it had her craving for more, she was hoping he felt the same. She moved her lips against his gently, trying to coax him into copying her actions, which was proving to be a success as his lips were coming into contact with her slowly. He seemed to find it troubling to keep up with her so she had to slow her movements just slightly, and gradually sped up, very slowly though, so he could keep up and keep his confident demeanor.

Sonic was watching the whole ordeal with wide eyes, he was new to this and he was really nervous, his quills were bristling slightly as he gripped her around the waist, wanting to hold onto her for support. As their lips continued to move against each other his eyes soon followed the example of Amy's, and he was caught in a flurry of bliss.

He felt light-headed, very much like he had just sucked up a load of helium or jumping off a cliff to save someone. His stomach was doing flips and his legs felt like jelly, though it was strange for his arms had a new sense of strength to them, they seemed to refuse to let go of Amy. He had to grip onto her dress with his left hand while his right came to the back of her head. He gulped again.

Amy was very happy that he seemed to be enjoying himself, her arms had moved from their earlier position and had tangled in his quills which didn't bristle or nothing anymore, she felt a sense of belonging while kissing him, and slight dominance as she was in control, she had to be sure not to be too controlling or she might scare him off.

The two were enjoying themselves so much that they wouldn't let each other breathe, but when it finally did become an issue the two pulled away rapidly, panting and gasping, trying to get air back in their lungs.

When the two caught their breath they looked each other in the eyes.

Sonic shied away and turned his head which had a bright red blush flowing across the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks.

Amy wasn't as flustered, she was actually quite content with what happened.

"Sonic, you ok?" she asked, he gulped.

"Yeah, just a bit, you know" he said, she smiled.

"You did it right if that's what you're worried about" she said while bringing his head back to face her.

"Neh" he said before burying his head into her neck from his position.

"You're perfect in my eyes, Sonikku" she said, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know" he said.

'_Hence why I'm trying not to get it wrong_' he thought before kissing her neck once, but not again.

She kissed his head and stroked his quills gently.

"You wanna learn how to use your tongue too now, or are we gonna learn that another night?" she asked, he chuckled.

"You don't know how too, so I guess we'll leave that one for another day" he said, she pouted but shrugged and nuzzled his head.

"I know how too, just never done it before" she said.

"Yeah, me too" he said almost too quickly, she giggled.

"Yeah sure" he chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her throat.

"Thanks, Ames" he said, she looked at him.

"For what Sonikku?" she asked, he smiled and took his head from her neck.

"For showing me how to kiss someone properly and believing in me" he said, she smiled.

"Hey I'm here to boost your ego!" she exclaimed with a wink, he laughed.

"I guess you are, and you do!" he said with a wink of his own.

He looked up at the sky which sparkled with stars and the moon, it was a beautiful sight.

"Let's lay down for a bit, ok?" he asked, she nodded and got off his lap.

The two hedgehogs's laid there for a while, enjoying their time together.

The two would sometimes get back into kissing each other, a little less hesitant than the first, but still nervous none the less.

"Sonic?" asked an exhausted Amy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you cold?" she asked, he nodded.

"It's a bit chilly tonight" he said, she nodded and sat up.

She opened up the basket and pulled out an exact replica of the checkered blanket beneath them and draped it over them both.

"That better?" she asked, he nodded and wrapped his arm back around her again.

"Yeah, thanks" he said, she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder again.

"I'm so tired" she murmured, he chuckled.

"Told you you'd be tired, didn't I?" he asked, she nodded dumbly against his shoulder.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Ames" he said, she looked at him with tired eyes.

"But what if someone comes and sees us?" she asked, he chuckled.

"I'm on high alert even in my sleep!" he pointed out, "I won't let anything happen to you" he said; she smiled and kissed him a peck.

"If you're sure" she said before snuggling into him and falling asleep instantly.

Sonic stayed up for a while, checking for any signs of danger which could immediately disturb them at that moment in time, noticed none and made himself comfortable by lifting a leg in a boisterous position and fell asleep, still alert to his surroundings.

**Well, this is surprisingly well written for something that was written at 1am. Another chapter will be made soon enough so keep an eye out, alright?**

**Man, I'm so bloody tired.**

**Read and revi-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
